Lightning and Clovers
by lemondropfan64
Summary: This rating is for later chapters. AU. This is a story with loads of revelations. Hidden powers, loyalties, manipulation, etc.


"You what?" Hermione screamed.

"I snuck out to Hogsmeade and battled with a few Death Eaters," Harry replied.

It wasn't the battle Hermione was surprised and upset about, she knew he could take care of himself. But he had never even asked Ron or Hermione to go nor did he tell them where he was going. Ron, he had already stomped up to his dorm, exasperated at Harry.

Earlier that day… 

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, Harry. The password is jellybean." McGonagall told him after Transfiguration. He walked to the Headmaster's Office, wondering all the while if he'd be able to miss Potions, which he had next. Dumbledore was waiting for Harry when he arrived.

"Harry, good to see you. Doing well, I suppose?" Dumbledore said to Harry as Harry sat down.

"Sure, er…. why did you want to see me, Professor?" Harry replied.

"There have been reports that a group of three or four Death Eaters is causing problems in Hogsmeade. Would you go and fight them Harry?"

"Can Ron and Hermione come, too?"

"No, this is to be a secret mission and you are better off sneaking off alone."

"Can anyone else go?"

"No, Harry, you have the best Defense Against the Dark Arts skills of the school.

It's you or they continue to stir up trouble.'

"Fine," Harry said, "When do I go?"

"Right now, go get your invisibility cloak and the Maurader's Map. Yes, I know you have it," He said when Harry's eyes grew in surprise. "Now I'll tell you what we are going to do…"

Harry snuck down from Griffendor Tower, looking down every so often at the map, it all depended now on him getting to Hogsmeade without getting caught.

"Do you think Dumbledore will do anything?" asked Crabbe.

"If he does, we're ready for anything he or the Order can throw at us," replied Bellatrix. "Shall we get a drink?"

"Yeah," replied both Crabbe and Goyle.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Harry ran out of Honeyduke's without a second glance at the sweets. He had to hurry and get to the Three Broomsticks. He got there before the Death Eaters. They came in shortly and sat down at the table beside Harry's. Good, Harry thought, everything is going well, almost too well.

Hello Harry. said a voice in Harry's head.

Who is this? Harry responded.

Oh, guess Harry, you should know this voice.

**NO** Harry yelled the thought; it was Voldemort.

Voldemort chuckled to himself; this was good. All of his planning hadn't gone to waste, Dumbledore had played right into his hand, or so he thought.

How long have you been reading my thoughts? Harry asked.

Long enough to know your plans.

Oh, no. Harry thought terrified.

But, Dumbledore knew better that to let Harry continue his unwilling link to Voldemort, that is why Harry had been taking Occlumency lessons over the summer from Dumbledore. While Dumbledore and Harry were planning, they had both carefully shielded their thoughts. Dumbledore had had Harry allow Voldemort back into his thoughts and tell him the plan only by leaving out certain spots.

Thanks to Voldemort, the Death Eaters knew almost exactly where Harry was even with the invisibility cloak. Of course, Harry had changed seats since then. All three Death Eaters drew their wands and pointed them at the empty chair next to Harry. He almost laughed. "Take off the cloak, Potter, and walk slowly towards the door and out onto the street." Said Bellatrix.

Harry took off running and burst out the door just as curses went off at the empty chair, which splintered into pieces. Harry took off the cloak and stuck his head in the window. All three Death Eaters ran out after him, but by that time he had already put the cloak back on. He snuck up behind them one-by-one, Bellatrix first, and stunned them. A very confused Crabbe was last. He then conjured up three stretchers and floated them to the Headmaster's Office as he was told, then waited on Dumbledore to appear.

"Good job Harry," said Dumbldore, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks," replied Harry.

"You may have the rest of the day off for your hard work, and yes it has been approved by all your teachers, even Snape."

"Wow, thanks." was all Harry could say, but he silently projected his thoughts so that Dumbledore could hear. He used the Occlumency he had learned and Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled. Harry's thoughts thanked him more than enough , plus he was amazed at Harry's heightened ability, usually only a master could project his thoughts so clear , even Snape had trouble with that, and he had been doing it for years. Dumbledore thought to himself, keeping his thoughts well guarded, that soon Harry will be a match for me and with still another year to learn, he will definitely be ready to face Voldemort when the time comes.


End file.
